User blog:Raised By Wolves/Central Hub for Cleaning Up the Wiki
I remember before I came there were many people here. *ClarityBiscuitBox *Fang3 *Felding *Pavmeister *Adan Alieron *Lord Carlistle But now, I don't see any of them around here anymore. Dunno if it's me doing it, but eh. So we need to think of some stuff to bring life to this dull old place. *A new administrator *A new design *A new look *Renewed pages (Neater) A New Administrator Unfortunately with the lack of members, we can't rely on a new admin. Currently there are two active members, Scarabalpha and I, who can take this part. Being an admin is a big job and I myself cannot handle it. Scarabalpha (I don't mean to make fun or offend him) has not been here very long and has limited knowledge of Dragon Quest IX and X. I have knowledge of IX fully, but not the other games, unfortunately. If Adan Alieron could come back we wouldn't need to do this. Our new administrator has to know the rules of the wiki. He has to be trustworthy. Imagine this. We pick a random person to be admin and that person trolls and destroys the wiki. Removes the pages, deletes users. Breaks the wiki. Picking people is hard. You can't just pick anyone. A New Design By design of course I mean things like a new... *Logo *Cover photo *Icon *Main Picture See this blog post after reading the following. Logo A new logo means something WOW! Something different from the other places. Something new. Something like - and this is from the top of my head - Nokturnus fighting the hero! The hero is surrounded by Debora and another guy! Nokturnus is surrounded by a couple grotto bosses! In the back it says "DRAGON QUEST!" and nice, colorful letters. Cover Photo A new cover photo means a new main home page. Something attractive. It's always the same stupid thing that's really boring and getting on my nerves. Perhaps it could have heroes from each of the game looking down, left, right, up, sideways, westways, diagnol, mid-western-northways, or any other way you could think of. The heroes are wearing cool outfits that are basically to die for. For example the IX guy is wearing the legendary armour eating seeds of strength. Something like that along with the news. We also have to be recent with the news. We should have new discoveries, reports of new games, announcements and all that other good stuff. We could start a newsletter. We can appoint someone to write for the newsletter. Someone with great writing skills. Icon Not much to say here except to jazz it up. At the moment, it's a simple slime. It COULD stay like that, but meh. Seriously not much to say, but I do haz one suggestion. Slime, with sparkles perhaps? Main Picture Oh God, this has been a subject for a long time now. I remember a post I saw the other day of Scarabalpha's. He was suggesting different logos he made and they were not that bad. We could use one of them. It must be bright and fun. Interesting. Lots of things within it, so the next time people look they'll see something they didn't see in it last time. A New Look How long have you guys been looking at the side of the page on this wiki and seen the same thing. The monsters there. We need moar stuff. Color. Excitement. Something people want to look at... #Nokturnus fighting the hero! #Baramos wreaking havoc! #A handsome male hero and attractive female hero holding hands! All these are from the top of my head. The white backgroud is probably the ugliest thing I've ever seen. We could have Stella posing in front of the Starflight Express. All of this could be behind a background with a nice color, like blue or yellow. Or how about blue background with stars!! Or Purple with several colored polka dots!! Well, to the point. We need something people WANT to look at. This is dull and lifeless. Renewed Pages Not renewed as in, completely erased then rewritten, of course. I mean, spelling mistakes corrected, proper grammar used, as much information as possible. This is important because, *If we haz spelling mistakes, the pages won't look as good and people won't have the best opinion about this wiki. I remember I stumbled upon some random wiki (Don't remember which) and there were SO many spelling mistakes that you could detect one in seconds. Obviously, the people who ran it weren't very hard working and didn't focus on their grammar. This DID make me have a bad opinion of the wiki. *The standard of our pages is very important to the popularity. You don't want some boring text that goes on and on and on, right? Maybe we should add something that keeps the reader hooked on reading it. For example, we could give a boring (but required) piece of information but make it better by adding a fun sentence. For example, "This town was built by nomads. But when they first came, they had a war with the people there! Then when the town was destroyed, they rebuilt it in a shabbier fashion.", or something like that. *As much information as possible. I cannot stress this enough. Our monster pages are '''one' sentence, for crying out loud! If not one sentence, maybe even less! Our pictures are tiny. Usually all it says is "The Leafy Larrikin is a Monster in Dragon Quest IX" and some boring stats which no one really needs to know because the monster isn't even a boss. Let's try putting as much information as we can. Look at this blog post for further detail in what we will do in this area. *Okay, for this point I'm gonna need someone who has a LOT of time (I do not). Let me explain something first. We have 3,000 pages on this wiki, but a '''lot '(and I mean a LOT) of them are fake, stupid, useless or repeat pages. One of the pages I remember is "list of bosses in dragon quest 9" (Notice the unattractiveness of the title. It should be "List of Bosses in Dragon Quest IX", but some idiots are too lazy.) and it only had the bosses till Lleviathan, and he hadn't even spelled Lleviathan correctly. "leviathin (srry dont no the proper spelling :()" is what it said. So back to the point. I need someone who has a lot of time to delete all these pages, or at least nominate them for deletion. Different Roles Others Played Okay, for you newbies (welcome to the site), I'm gonna make a part of this article about the various roles others played in this site. ClarityBiscuitBox Clarity was a good guy, from what I've seen in his blog posts (Which I'm pretty sure is all what Crystal has seen as well XD). He kept everyone entertained and never let anyone get bored. He had a "Sidequests" post, which received the most comments out of any other blog post. Fang3 He played a major role in the main editing and encyclopedia part of the site. Bolding, italicizing and what not. I never saw a difference, to be honest but if he's doing it there's gotta be SOME difference, right? Anyway this wiki needs to be attractive, which, in my opinion, is what he was trying to acheive. Felding This guy edited A LOT. He has an incredible amount of edits, and they're all really big and information filled. He was a big powerhouse in answering questions. He knew pretty much everything about Dragon Quest IX, the only person who rivalled his knowledge was my sister. Gladiator Ayan Gladiator Ayan, AKA my sister, seemed to be a very comical person. She seemed to make people laugh AND she wrote the stories for every city. That's quite commendable. I somehow, SOMEHOW, have to beat her. More edits, more information. That is all Thanks for taking your time to read this and I hope you consider my opinions at making this site cooler and better. Category:Blog posts